yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphtronic Remoten
}} • 리모콘 | es_name = Remoten Morfotrónico | ja_name = ・リモコン | romaji_name = Difōmā Rimokon | trans_name = Deformer Remocon | image = MorphtronicRemoten-RGBT-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Machine | type2 = Tuner | atk = 300 | def = 1200 | level = 3 | passcode = 57108202 | effect_types = Ignition, Ignition | lore = ● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand. ● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand. | it_lore = ● Fino a quando è in Posizione di Attacco: Una volta per turno, puoi rimuovere dal gioco 1 mostro "Morfotronico" dal tuo Cimitero e aggiungere 1 mostro "Morfotronico" con lo stesso Livello di quel mostro dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. ● Fino a quando è in Posizione di Difesa: Una volta per turno, puoi mandare 1 mostro "Morfotronico" dalla tua mano al Cimitero e aggiungere 1 mostro "Morfotronico" con lo stesso Livello di quel mostro dal tuo Cimitero alla tua mano. | de_lore = ● Einmal pro Spielzug, solange in Angriffsposition: Du kannst 1 "Morphtronisch"-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; verbanne das gewählte Ziel und füge deiner Hand 1 "Morphtronisch"-Monster, das dieselbe Stufe wie das gewählte Ziel hat, von deinem Deck hinzu. ● Einmal pro Spielzug, solange in Verteidigungsposition: Du kannst 1 "Morphtronisch"-Monster von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof legen und deiner Hand 1 anderes "Morphtronisch"-Monster, das dieselbe Stufe wie das Monster hat, von deinem Friedhof hinzufügen. | pt_lore = ● Enquanto na Posição de Ataque: Uma vez por turno, você pode remover do jogo 1 monstro "Morphtronic" do seu Cemitério e adicionar 1 monstro "Morphtronic" com o mesmo Nível daquele monstro do seu Deck para a sua mão. ● Enquanto na Posição de Defesa: Uma vez por turno, você pode enviar 1 monstro "Morphtronic" da sua mão ao Cemitério e adicionar 1 monstro "Morphtronic" com o mesmo Nível daquele monstro do seu Cemitério para a sua mão. | ja_lore = このカードはこのカードの表示形式によって以下の効果を得る。●攻撃表示：１ターンに１度、自分の墓地に存在する「 」と名のついたモンスター１体をゲームから除外し、自分のデッキからそのモンスターと同じレベルの「 」と名のついたモンスター１体を手札に加える。●守備表示：１ターンに１度、手札から「 」と名のついたモンスター１体を墓地へ送り、そのモンスターと同じレベルの他の「 」と名のついたモンスター１体を自分の墓地から手札に加える。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 이 카드의 표시 형식에 따라서 이하의 효과를 얻는다.●공격 표시：1턴에 1번, 자신의 묘지에 존재하는 'D(디포머)' 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 게임에서 제외하고, 자신의 덱에서 그 몬스터와 같은 레벨의 'D(디포머)' 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣는다.●수비 표시：1턴에 1번, 패에서 'D(디포머)' 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 묘지로 보내고, 그 몬스터와 같은 레벨의 다른 'D(디포머)' 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 자신의 묘지에서 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Morphtronic | supports_archetypes = Morphtronic | action = * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard for cost * Adds from Graveyard to hand * Adds from Deck to hand | banished = * Banishes from Graveyard for cost * Banishes from your Graveyard | misc = * Variable effects * Limited activations | database_id = 8166 }}